


沉默

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 阴谋诡计。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 3





	沉默

**Author's Note:**

> 坏东西和一点点绿色。

这真是，太凶狠了。

他是不会说出去的，他也是不能离开的，真是太可怜、太狡猾了。他可不能一走了之啊，也不能当着其他刺客的面给艾吉奥坏脸色看，他只能受着，撑着他那张被霜冻硬的脸，瞧啊，他体内的热血，也只能屈服于他的名衔。

这样是不是太过不公了呢？不会的，因为阿泰尔相信他的刺客同胞们都是他的好兄弟，好孩子，他们连骨头都是好的。

除了那么一两位吧。

除了那个艾吉奥吧。那个异国血统的男人。艾吉奥自己也知道的，所以他从不在阿泰尔的地盘上露出自己的狐狸尾巴，他喜欢等待，也喜欢邀请，或者恳求，或者卖乖，把这些邪恶念头包裹伪装成另一副口吻，假公济私。等到阿泰尔真动了自己的善念，他就别想再回去了。

艾吉奥会把他一把拉过来，这下子谁才是进了狼群的羊？谁才是那个异乡人？

来吧，来罗马吧，来这个能从井里打酒的地方，这里的水能把人喝醉，你也会醉的，你也会爱上这里的，这里会越来越富裕，孩子也会越来越多，这里那么温暖，不会下雪，雪太冷了，雪让人哀伤，就这样，就凭着这些好兆头，虽还是得说要看我们自己……自由会回到人民之中的，一如既往，而我的血也会撒在这片古老的土地上……

这些有贵族式糜烂而锋利的铁百合纠缠在一起打成结，互相依靠，变成了露台上的栅栏，它们分割出的影子投在青年的皮肤上，他后背裸露的光滑大块肌肉汗淋淋的，见了他你就会知道，这样的人一定曾陷入许多段爱情里，他往前的生活与往后的生活都会被蝴蝶与蜜蜂追逐，让人嫉妒得发疯，心生仇恨，为美而愤怒，为愤怒而愤怒。

这般的颜色，这般的光泽，未见他十几年后的模样，你就会为这个男人往后的衰老而自杀，为这副脸庞，为这挺拔的胸膛，为他结实强壮的大腿，为何美不得永恒？但只要他像这样半赤着身坐在你面前，你便禁不住再次掉进他的微笑里了。

若真是这样，便也好使，情况也会顺利许多。

现在阿泰尔留在主人家书房的扶手椅上，后背垫了好几个枕头，阿泰尔想把它们都抽掉，都丢在地上，用穿着靴子的脚踩上去，让这些红丝绒都蹭上耶路撒冷的泥土，这也算是来自朝圣地的恩惠了。但那枕头是别家的东西。他也想把自己的视线从那窗户里移开，这漩涡一样的夜晚，连鸟叫也不会在里幸存，而那洞开的窗则是风眼，因为艾吉奥即使把所有的窗户打开，屋子里还是那么闷热，他说这里不是他的居所，是他乘兴买来的，权当度假的地方。这里的家具也是前主人的，那张孤零零大扶手椅独自面向窗后的荒原，明明是夏天，却一副怏怏的，萎靡不振的景色。  
这房间艾吉奥也使用过几次，他说，这里的藏书都可以翻，反正不是我的，你若喜欢，你也可以拿去。但拿桌子上却零零散散的丢了几封风格各异已拆封的信，盖在一小叠收拾的整齐的纸张上。这信封或绑着绸带，或画着含春的少女人物，凑近去，还闻得见香味。艾吉奥身上也偶尔会出现这种香味。

噢，这些，这是我的东西。青年人觉察到阿泰尔的目光，毫不留情的指出来，让阿泰尔的掩饰失去意义。这些你都可以碰，你也可以看。艾吉奥笑起来，像阔佬对一个穷叫花子一样大方。他还补充，抽屉里还有，而桌面上的则是新的。

噢，你问我为什么明明不回信，却也阅读它们？不，我没有读，我只是拆封了，信不信由你。

最后阿泰尔只是从书架上随意选了一本，他还得先抖抖书页，防止阅读时，虫子会掉在他衣服里。然而在艾吉奥洗浴的过程中，阿泰尔也只是把书放在膝盖上而已。

他希望自己足够理智，这样，他就不会在这里了。他又再回想那一次，在罗马，在蒙特里久尼，艾吉奥那个家伙居然把浴桶搬去了书房，鬼知道他是怎么想的，也鬼知道他是怎么不把文件弄湿的。他看起来在水里泡的开心的很，内衬丢了一地，武器跟铠甲堆在一起。艾吉奥一个劲的往桶里滑，他使那结实的双腿挂在桶边，各样的干花与香料洒满水面，而他披散着头发半张脸都浸水里了，只露出眼睛和鼻子。

更让阿泰尔无法稳重的是，他敲了门，而艾吉奥居然说，进来，他居然光溜着身子邀请阿泰尔与他独处一室，甚至露出一个罪恶的笑容。

他不能这样做。他和他都不能。但他们中有一个人变坏了，心里头藏了坏种，或者说是阿泰尔轻信了他人，被某些人钻了空子。

导师，你要离开吗？阿泰尔，你为什么不把毛巾递给我？

艾吉奥在把他拉进水里，这水是冲刷过他肉体的水，那可不是一个温柔的拥抱，是猛禽咬住了猎物的咽喉，咬住了七寸，迅如闪电，一击必杀，没有挽回的余地，涟漪也停止回荡。阿泰尔呛进了这些水，他觉得那种子也顺着进了他的身体里，它在入侵，它在发芽，它分裂他，他迷糊了，他吐出的泡泡越多，他便被填的越满。

阿泰尔，我知道的，我都知道。

今晚你什么都可以说，什么都可以做。

靠紧点，你可以再用点力……我没那么脆弱。

你喜欢我这样做，对吧？再来一次？

你可以射在里面……没有关系。但是……你不能告诉别人。你也不会这么做的，对吗？

躺在我身边。什么，现在就要走了吗？好吧，我爱你。

他们赤裸相对，被子被踢下了窗，艾吉奥枕着手臂朝他眨眼，尽管他已经被折腾得疲惫了，身上尽是痕迹。阿泰尔想留吻痕，可以，吻吧；阿泰尔想留牙印，可以，咬吧；阿泰尔想留巴掌，不可以，除非你轻点。

这是第一次，阿泰尔就吃到了所有的甜头。他的意大利情人绞紧了他，艾吉奥不停的说爱他，用他来抚慰自己，艾吉奥清楚阿泰尔第一次与自己这样干会害羞，他就说，他就承认，自己是勾引阿泰尔的小婊子。艾吉奥骑在阿泰尔身上，扭动着腰肢，肌肉自然的放松的配合出艾吉奥柔软的体态，他让阿泰尔的冠头磨蹭自己的穴口，惹得对方攥紧拳头。艾吉奥掌控着快感，包括阿泰尔和他自己的，那些他在阿泰尔面前收敛的东西都跑出来了，这些邪恶从艾吉奥的眼睛里，嘴里，指甲缝里，呻吟里，汗水里爬出，像蚂蚁一样在阿泰尔的皮肤下啃噬他的皮肤，此刻意大利情人的神态宛如致命的水舞者，他把白日里刺杀圣殿骑士的姿态带到了性爱里，只要艾吉奥一转腕，他的利刃便能取人首级。

这就是那一部分，那只在夜晚被完整描述的那一部分，在白日沉默的那一部分。

艾吉奥贴在阿泰尔的胸膛上，他说，我爱你。从来都只说一句，接着他们依偎在一起，艾吉奥抱着阿泰尔的腰，让阿泰尔不得不软下心去摸他的头发，他们做着亲密的事，循规蹈矩的，连吻也是含泪的，他们被激情燃烧，烧灼的痛苦，却无法摆脱这冰冷的身体，两个雪人再怎么拥抱也不会融化。

阿泰尔只会沉默。

沉默是金。阿泰尔闭口不言的东西，比艾吉奥那句“我爱你”昂贵的多。说到底，是艾吉奥的出价太便宜。

阿泰尔根本不用问艾吉奥到底有多少个情人，没有必要，因为他隔天就知道了，他隔天就看见另一位带着面巾的刺客，拉下了自己的遮蔽，只为吻上艾吉奥的唇角。那个刺客虔诚而乖顺，只从艾吉奥那儿取走那么一滴关爱，但这却是真实的爱，艾吉奥眼里有截然不同的神色，浑浊的溪水在此沉淀为湖泊，湖泊倒影辽阔的天空，互相映照成连绵的群山，在那眼睛里，是和平与宁静。他不再微笑，也不会回吻，但他给予那刺客的，却比给任何人的都多。然后他们分开，分别。

在这方面，其实艾吉奥根本没有打算出钱。就这样，他只需这样，说千千万万个人都会说的话，说我爱你，说我永远不会忘记你，便可以也融入其中，融入爱中，也把爱的账赖去他人头上。他复述对他的话，复述他的话，也复述对他的话，回溯的原本早已被摧毁被遗忘。像这样躺在阳光下沐浴的美少年，熟知所有爱的潜规则。阿泰尔看着他，看着他的遍布伤疤的肉体，上面深深浅浅的痕迹杂乱让人看不出头绪。艾吉奥躺在他身边，用手帕遮住眼睛入睡，他的肉体会在夜晚化作千千万万个情人，而在此刻却变成了唯一。若是没有这唯一，世间该少多少痛苦？情人们都难分难辨，没有人知道谁离开了，也没有人知道谁加入了。

阿泰尔伏下身，叹息如鹅毛落下。

或者，情人们都是唯一的，而人们却是爱上了他们相通的那一点。


End file.
